gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Symbiote
='Symbiote'= The term symbiote (or symbiont) refers to a Goa'uld parasite living in a host animal such as a human or Unas. In biology a symbiote is an organism that lives with or off another organism receiving and/or giving benefits. Parasitism, a form of symbiosis in which one organism benefits while the other is harmed, describes the Goa'uld relationship with their hosts because they take control of another being's body against their will. The Goa'uld are biotrophic which means they rely on their host to survive, as the long life and physical healing benefit is provided to the host for the sole purpose of serving the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra, on the other hand, live in a mutualistic symbiosis with their hosts, because both organisms benefit. Both are called endosymbionts, which means that they live inside their hosts. Symbiotes are asexual and spawned from Goa'uld queen. However, they usually have male or female personalities and choose their hosts accordingly. The symbiote is one of the Goa'uld's main sources of power, because their Jaffa warriors depend on the symbiotes to survive, thus causing the Jaffa to be loyal (most of the time) to their Goa'uld masters. To the Jaffa this dependence also makes them extremely vulnerable to their Goa'uld masters, as they can be executed in two ways. They can have their symbiote removed, causing the Jaffa to die a long lingering death. Their symbiote can also be crushed within the pouch which allows the symbiote blood to mix directly with the Jaffa's blood causing an extremely painful but much quicker death. During the Summit of the System Lords, live symbiotes are taken out of a vat and eaten by each System Lord after every night of the summit. 'Standard Symbiote - 126 PP' 'Standard Symbiote Specifications' *'Benefit:' Naquadah in the Blood - 07 PP *'Burrowing 04:' [01 MPH / 15 ft (xx meters)/ Round; Penetrating 02 (-08 to Damage Reduction); Precise] *'Host Control ''(Mind Control 10):' Progressive; Incurable; Innate; Precise; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect) *'Host Healing''' (Healing 01 (05 HP Per Round)):' '03: Reaction; Energizing; Restorative; Stabilize; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to notice effect until completed); Activation: Move *'Leaping 01:' [15 ft (xx meters) @ 04 MPH / 60 ft (xx meters)/ Round] *'Mandible Claws ''(Damage 01 (06 Damage)):' [Penetrating 01 ''(-04 to Damage Reduction); Precise; Activation: Move] *'Regeneration 02 (Regenerate +07 HP per turn):' Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect); Limited: Does not work versus Symbiote Poison *'Symbiote Natural Senses ''(Senses 06):' Sight; Direction Sense, Distance Sense; Infravision; Ultra-vision *'Swimming 03:' [04 MPH / 60 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Innate; Precise] *'Shrinking 04:' [Normal Strength; Permanent; +04 to Stealth; +02 to Active Defenses; -01 to Size Category] *'Genetic Memory ''(Enhanced Trait 02):' Eidetic Memory; Well-Informed; Limited: Limited to Information known/passed on by Goa'uld Queen] 'Blank Symbiote - 51 PP' 'Blank Symbiote Specifications' *'Benefit:' Naquadah in the Blood - 07 PP *'Burrowing 04:' [01 MPH / 15 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Penetrating 02 (-08 to Damage Reduction); Precise] *'Host Healing' (Healing 01 (05 HP Per Round)):' '03: Reaction; Energizing; Restorative; Stabilize; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to notice effect until completed); Activation: Move *'Leaping 01:' [15 ft (xx meters) @ 04 MPH / 60 ft (xx meters)/ Round] *'Mandible Claws ''(Damage 01 (06 Damage)):' [Penetrating 01 ''(-04 to Damage Reduction); Precise; Activation: Move] *'Regeneration 02 (Regenerate +07 HP per turn):' Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect); Limited: Does not work versus Symbiote Poison *'Symbiote Natural Senses ''(Senses 06):' Sight; Direction Sense, Distance Sense; Infravision; Ultra-vision *'Swimming 03:' [04 MPH / 60 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Innate; Precise] *'Shrinking 04:' [Normal Strength; Permanent; +04 to Stealth; +02 to Active Defenses; -01 to Size Category] 'Wild Symbiote - 118 PP' 'Wild Symbiote Specifications' *'Burrowing 04:' [01 MPH / 15 ft (xx meters)/ Round; Penetrating 02 (-08 to Damage Reduction); Precise] *'Host Control ''(Mind Control 10):' Progressive; Incurable; Innate; Precise; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect) *'Host Healing''' (Healing 01 (05 HP Per Round)):' '03: Reaction; Energizing; Restorative; Stabilize; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to notice effect until completed); Activation: Move *'Leaping 01:' [15 ft (xx meters) @ 04 MPH / 60 ft (xx meters)/ Round] *'Mandible Claws ''(Damage 01 (06 Damage)):' [Penetrating 01 ''(-04 to Damage Reduction); Precise; Activation: Move] *'Regeneration 02 (Regenerate +07 HP per turn):' Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect); Limited: Does not work versus Symbiote Poison *'Symbiote Natural Senses ''(Senses 06):' Sight; Direction Sense, Distance Sense; Infravision; Ultra-vision *'Swimming 03:' [04 MPH / 60 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Innate; Precise] *'Shrinking 04:' [Normal Strength; Permanent; +04 to Stealth; +02 to Active Defenses; -01 to Size Category]